Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices, methods of forming the semiconductor devices, and electronic systems adopting the same.
Description of Related Art
In semiconductor devices such as flash memories, a degree of integration may be a factor for determining a price of a semiconductor product. Generally, in the case of two-dimensional semiconductor devices including two-dimensionally arranged memory cells, an increase in the degree of integration may increase cost. This may limit an increase in the degree of integration of the semiconductor devices including two-dimensionally arranged memory cells. In order to increase the degree of integration of semiconductor devices, three-dimensional semiconductor devices including three-dimensionally arranged memory cells have been proposed.